Falkner
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Falkner | jname=ハヤト | tmname=Hayato | slogan=yes | sloganline=The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon | image=HeartGold SoulSilver Falkner.png | size=200px | caption=Art from | gender=Male | hometown=Violet City | region=Johto | relatives=Father (Predecessor as Gym Leader), Walker (father) | colors=yes| eyes=Black , Blue | hair=Blue| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= , , | games= , , , , Black 2, White 2 | leader=yes | gym=Violet Gym | specialist=yes | type= types | badge=Badge#Zephyr Badge Zephyr Badge | elite=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP131 | epname=Fighting Flyer with Fire | enva=Matthew Mitler | java=Akira Ishida | }} Falkner (Japanese: ハヤト Hayato) is the Gym Leader of Violet City's Gym, known officially as the Violet Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. He specializes in . In the games Falkner appears in , where he is the first Gym Leader players will encounter. A master of Pokémon, Falkner runs the Violet Gym, which he inherited from his father; the Pokémon he uses in battle also formerly belonged to him. Falkner's father is reported to be traveling, but is never seen in the game. Known as "The Elegant Master of Flying Pokémon", Falkner is adored as a cool and handsome Trainer. Falkner reveres his father, and aspires to follow in his footsteps to become the greatest bird Pokémon master. Falkner uses, notably, the lowest leveled Pokémon found in any Gym in any region. In fact, his is at an . Once defeated in battle, he awards winners with the and a Technical Machine: in Generation II; in Generation IV. In each generation, his Pokémon know the respective TM; Falkner uses this move as part of his battle strategy. Like all Gym Leaders in , Falkner ventures out of his Gym occasionally. Once the player has obtained the , Falkner will journey every Monday to Celadon City so he can visit the Department Store. He can be found talking with fellow Gym Leader Janine, of Fuchsia City, on the fourth floor, and will exchange Pokégear phone numbers with the player. Once this task has been completed, Falkner will travel to the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City every Saturday morning to accept a rematch with a stronger team of Pokémon. He may also participate in the Pokéathlon's Supreme Cup in the Jump Course with his , , and . Falkner is also in Pokémon Stadium 2's Johto Gym Leader Castle. Unlike other Gym Leaders in this game, all of his Pokémon are of his specialist type. Notably, he even uses a Legendary Pokémon; . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Falkner.png |prize= 900 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Falkner |game=GSC |location=Violet Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Gym match |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Falkner.png |prize= 1560 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Falkner |game=HGSS |location=Violet Gym |pokemon=2}} | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Falkner.png |prize= 6720 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Falkner |game=HGSS |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokéathlon | | }} Pokémon World Tournament Falkner uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. Falkner will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Johto Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Falkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Falkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Falkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Falkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =The Battle Between Legendary Pokémon = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Falkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Falkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Falkner.png |prize=N/A|class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Falkner |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Leader Falkner.png |prize=N/A |class=Gym Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Falkner |game=Stadium2 |location=Gym Leader Castle |locationname=Johto Gym Leader Castle |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"I'm Falkner, the Violet Pokémon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"...Darn! My 's cherished bird Pokémon... All right. Take this. It's the official Pokémon League ."'' * After being defeated :"ZephyrBadge raises the attack power of Pokémon. It also enables Pokémon to use , if they have it, anytime. Here--take this too." :"By using a TM, Pokémon will instantly learn a new move. Think before you act--a TM can be used only once. TM31 contains . It reduces the enemy's accuracy while it causes damage. In other words, it is both defensive and offensive." :"There are other Pokémon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. You should test your skills at these Gyms. I'm going to train hard to become the greatest bird master!" Violet Gym * Before battle :"I'm Falkner, the Violet City Pokémon Gym Leader! People say you can clip Flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"The wind is finally with us!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"We can still fly!" * Being defeated :"I understand... I'll bow out gracefully." * After being defeated :"...For pity's sake! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon... But a defeat is a defeat. All right. Take this official Pokémon League Badge. This one is the Zephyr Badge. With that Badge, Pokémon, including traded Pokémon up to Lv. 20, will obey you without question. It also enables you to use the hidden move Rock Smash anytime outside of battle." :"By using a TM, a Pokémon will instantly learn a new move. Think before you act - a TM can be used only once. TM51 contains Roost. It restores half the max HP." :"There are Pokémon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. Make good use of them! As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town." :"There are Pokémon Gyms in cities and towns ahead. You should test your skills at these Gyms. As for your next move... I would suggest Azalea Town. I'm going to train harder to become the greatest Bird Keeper of all!" Fighting Dojo * Before battle :"Hi! I've been waiting for you! It's a pleasure to be able to battle you again!" * After being defeated :"Mmm... It's still a long way to become the best Trainer..." Celadon Department Store :"Hey, why don’t we take a picture together?" ::Yes: "All right! Are you ready?" ::No: "That’s all right. I’ll just take one with my dad..." :"Yes! We look good." Pokégear Registering (Celadon Department Store) :"Out of all the Trainers out there, the best Trainer would have to be my dad." :"You are mistaken. My dad treats Poké..." :"You were listening, right? You agree my dad is greater, right?" ::Yes: "You do? Just as I thought! You know something? I'm sure we'll enjoy talking about my dad! Here is my number! Give me a call Saturday morning if you want to hear about my dad!" ::No: "You don't? I thought you were smarter than that. Oh, well. You'll change your mind eventually." :"So, you did change your mind. You now think my dad is greater?" Pokégear Phone * Calling him: :"Hello... OK, now I can hear you. Yeah, I'm in top form. Are there Gym Leaders you haven't battled yet? Step up! Get on it!" :"Hello... OK, now I can hear you. Yeah, I'm in top form. Let's see... I'm free Saturday morning usually. Please, give me a call then." * Him calling the player: :"Hey, this is Falkner. How are you doing? The scaffolding in my Gym was in bad shape when you came to battle, eh? Every year, we give the place a thorough scrubbing. It's a challenge. But the bird Pokémon help us out, so we're able to manage." :"Hey, this is Falkner. How are you doing? My dad told me something when I was a kid. He said 'Falkner, bird Pokémon don't just fly with their wings, they soar through the sky because that's what they want to do with all their heart.' That's just like my dad." :"Hey, this is Falkner. How are you doing? You've chatted with Janine in Fuchsia City, haven't you? All she ever talks about is her dad, you know? Endlessly. I mean, it's good to have a healthy respect for your dad, but it's better to have some self-confidence! Don't you have faith in your own abilities?" Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" * Before battle (second round) :"I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon! Winds, stay with me!" * Before battle (final round) :"I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon! Dad! I hope you're watching me battle from above!" * Being defeated :"I understand... I'll bow out gracefully." * If the player is defeated :"Now you know the real power of bird Pokémon!" * After being defeated :"A defeat is a defeat. You are strong indeed. I'm going to train harder with my Pokémon to become the greatest Bird Keeper of all!" * After winning :"Dad! I won with your cherished bird Pokémon..." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"As long as I have lofty ambitions, I can fly as far as I want. I'll keep flying and aiming high! Just like you!" Pokémon Puzzle Challenge *Easy :"I've been waiting for you... Well... Let's get going." :"You're good for a beginner. Keep up the good work." *Normal :"I've been waiting... Well... Let's begin." :"Dang! I lost. I must train harder." *Hard :"I've been waiting for you. I'll show you my might." :"...Dang. I lost. If I don't train more..." *Super Hard :"I've been waiting for you... I'll show you my might." :"...Dang! I lost. I mustn't give in to my faults." *Intense :"I've been waiting for you! I'll show you my might." :"...Dang! I lost. I mustn't give in to my faults." Pokémon Stadium 2 * Before battle :"I'm Falkner! I'm going to be toughest bird master ever!" :"I can't let you get past me. The honor of bird trainers everywhere is at stake!" :"Sorry, but there's no way I'll lose to your Pokémon!" * Sending out first Pokémon :"All right! Get going, !" * Sending out a new Pokémon :"This time, it's ." :"Shall we toy with them, ?" :"Playtime is over, !" :"! It's your show!" * Recalling a Pokémon :"Tch! Come back, !" :"Okay, switch out, !" :"That's enough, ! Come back!" :"Good job! Come back!" * Own Pokémon faints :"Aack! !" :"What!? Shoot!" * Player's Pokémon faints :"Outstanding!" * Own Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Hit the weak spot! That's right!" * Player's Pokémon lands a critical hit :"Ooh, critical hit! Not bad!" * Successfully inflicting a status condition on the player's Pokémon :"Gotcha!" * Own Pokémon being hurt by a :"Argh!" * Commanding a Pokémon to use :"! Mud-Slap!" * Commanding a Pokémon to use :"! Sky Attack!" * If the player is defeated :"How's that?!" * After being defeated :"...Shoot! Yeah, I lost." :"Can't I win using only Flying-type Pokémon?" :"What'll you do if my Pokémon's wings get damaged?!?" * After winning :"Whew! That was a good battle." :"You did pretty well, too." :"Bird Pokémon are the best after all!" * If the battle ended in a draw :"I guess these things happen." * If the player runs from the battle :"Ha, ha, ha! So, you're just going to turn tail and run?" Artwork Sprites In the anime Falkner's only anime appearance was in Fighting Flyer with Fire. When Ash's Pikachu was stolen by , Falkner arrived and rescued it with the help of his . He flew around on a glider, yearning to be as close to Flying Pokémon as he possibly could be. He is usually seen with his on his shoulder. Falkner has a self-righteous attitude when it comes to Pokémon training, which angered . Falkner also expressed an intense dislike for the assumption many Trainers make that Flying-type Pokémon will always lose to s, but proved to be slightly hypocritical as he criticized Ash's poor choice of using (a type that is weak to Flying types) in their match. The Violet Gym itself is a very tall, spiral-shaped building. Falkner conducts his matches on the roof of the Gym, accompanied by many students who chant in unison during his battles. Ash was able to win the , despite his 's wing being severely injured during the match. He reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Pokémon was the first Pokémon sent out in the Gym battle between Falkner and Ash. Hoothoot managed to defeat Ash's Chikorita with ease, but was quickly defeated once Ash brought out his . Hoothoot was also sometimes seen outside of its Poké Ball with Falkner when not in battle. It reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Hoothoot's known moves are and .}} was the second Pokémon Falkner sent out to battle Ash's Pikachu. At first Dodrio seemed to have the upper hand. When Pikachu tried to attack, Falkner ordered Dodrio to fly - much to Ash's surprise - and Dodrio jumped high in the air. Ash then decided to use that method himself, and ordered Pikachu to dodge Dodrio's Tri Attack by jumping to the air. From above, Pikachu used , knocking out Dodrio and winning the round. Dodrio's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared in Fighting Flyer with Fire. When tried to steal Ash's Pikachu, Falkner used Pidgeot to get Pikachu back and send them blasting off again. Falkner later used it in a Gym battle against . It was able to defeat a weakened Pikachu with a single Whirlwind attack. It was then put up against Ash's Charizard in the final round of the battle. With its impressive speed and power, Pidgeot was able to gain the upper hand and injure Charizard making it unable to fly. But with Ash's support and inspiration, Charizard was able to fly again. Unfortunately, things still looked bad as Pidgeot used Agility to keep dodging Charizard's attacks and attack from behind. Ash luckily had Charizard turn back and use trapping Pidgeot. It then finished it off with making Ash the victor. It reappeared in a flashback in All That Glitters!. Pidgeot's known moves are , , , and . }} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石田彰 Akira Ishida |en=Matthew Mitler |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |es_la=Eduardo Garza |fi=Antti Jaakola |pl=Artur Krajewski |cs=Ivo Novák |it=Luca Sandri |pt_br=Alex Wendel}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Falkner is first seen in the . He debuts in Elekid Incorporated working as a part-time . He finds unconscious at Professor Elm's laboratory and blames him for the fire started on the lawn. Under the threat of arrest, Gold comes with Falkner and explains to him that the true thief was named . When asked to provide a picture of Silver, Gold deliberately gives wrong information so that he can find Silver himself. Falkner offers Gold and Joey a place to stay for the night at the police station in Cherrygrove City, but Gold turns it down and runs off with Joey in tow. Falkner reappears in Sunkern Treasure training while off-duty. He runs into Gold and properly introduces himself. Falkner reveals that he plans on taking the Gym Leader qualifying exam so that he can take over the Violet Gym that his father used to lead before being run into hiding. They are attacked by a wild that Falkner had faced before, but failed to defeat. With Gold's help, Falkner manages to defeat and capture Skarmory. In Smeargle Smudge, it is revealed Falkner passed the Gym Leader exam. In Really Raikou & Entirely Entei (Part 1) and Really Raikou & Entirely Entei (Part 2), Falkner trains his Pokémon on the outskirts of Violet City, where he encounters a poacher. They are attacked by and , who Falkner assumes are challenging Gym Leaders like had been doing. Falkner initially struggles to keep up with Entei and Raikou's speed, but he manages to divert their attacks, leaving an opening for him to catch them. The thrown Poké Balls are stopped by Suicune, who had arrived to assist its comrades. The poacher suggests that Falkner give up and live to fight another day, but Falkner refuses the challenge to succeed where the other Gym Leaders failed. In a last-ditch effort, Falkner throws a multitude of Poké Balls into the air, which surround Suicune due to them being outfitted with Skarmory's shed clear feathers, turning them into boomerangs. Falkner almost hits Suicune, but Entei and Raikou return the favor by destroying the Poké Balls. Skarmory begins crashing to the ground due to its now-missing wing, but Suicune saves Falkner with a bubble and then leaves with Entei and Raikou. Falkner admits defeat and claims that he would have lost even if Suicune did not come to help Raikou and Entei. He then reveals to the poacher his job as a police officer and proceeds to arrest him for capturing Pokémon in a protected environment. At the Indigo Plateau, Falkner arrives with his fellow Johto Gym Leaders to take place exhibition tournament for the Pokémon League against the Kanto Gym Leaders. In the third round, he faces off against Janine of Fuchsia City. The Gym Leader proves too powerful for Falkner and he is nearly defeated by her . When Janine sees what appears to be her missing father, Koga, in the audience, she forfeits the battle to search for him. When the Masked Man attacks the Pokémon League, Falkner and the other Gym Leaders combat his army of mind-controlled s. The fight takes them to the Magnet Train, which is used as a diversion to get the Gym Leaders away from the stadium. After the Masked Man is defeated, Falkner returned to his usual duties of being a Gym Leader. In the , Falkner, along with Chuck and Bugsy, is asked by Morty to guard the Ecruteak Gym from suspicious people asking to use Morty's clairvoyance. When arrives to see Morty under Eusine's recommendation, the Gym Leaders mistake him for another suspicious person and stop his attempts to advance. Having no time to talk, Silver opts to battle the Gym Leaders and force his way inside. Silver's clash ends when he is revealed to be a friend of Chuck's former student, . They decide to trust Silver and let him inside to meet with Morty, who had been helping Gold due to mistaking him for Silver. The meeting is cut short by the sudden appearance of , who lands in front of the Ecruteak Gym and destroys it with a single blast. Falkner, Bugsy, and Chuck are caught in the blast and knocked unconscious. Falkner's father is Walker, who also uses boomerang Poké Balls made from Skarmory's shed feathers. Pokémon This listing is of Falkner's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Falkner's first known Pokémon. He was first seen training with in a field with Falkner. When a wild kept terrorizing a group of , Pidgeotto was used to battle against it. He was unable to beat Skarmory, as its metal body prevented Pidgeotto from finishing it off. None of Pidgeotto's moves are known.}} is Falkner's second known Pokémon. He was first seen training with Pidgeotto in a field with Falkner. When a wild kept terrorizing a group of , Noctowl was used to battle against it. He was unable to beat Skarmory, as its metal body prevented Noctowl from finishing it off. At the Pokémon League, Noctowl was used to battle against Janine. He first went up against her who attempted sneak attacks with , but Noctowl exposed it with . Next, it battled against Janine's , but was heavily injured before being switched to Skarmory. Noctowl's only known move is .}} is Falkner's third known Pokémon. It debuted as a wild Pokémon chasing after a bunch of . Falkner battles it and with the help of Gold's Exbo, he was able to capture it. Skarmory was used in Falkner's battle against and . Together, they nearly succeeded in capturing one of the Legendary Pokémon before interrupted. Skarmory fought against Suicune, only to have one of its wings shatter, causing Skarmory to plummet to the ground before being saved by Suicune's bubbles. At the Pokémon League, Skarmory was used to battle against Janine. It was used against her , but was easily captured by its web and would have lost had Janine not forfeited. Its shed feathers are used to improve Falkner's Poké Balls by combining with them to make boomerangs. Skarmory's known moves are , , and , and its Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Falkner first appeared in Falkner The Bird Keeper's Challenge!! where heard that he lived in Violet City. Gold went to Violet City to challenge Falkner. During the Gym battle, Falkner revealed that he challenged someone previously using his and . They were worn out after being defeated by his . As a result, Falkner sent out his to battle Gold. Gold defeated Pidgeot with 's combination of and . The Gym battle continued in The Legendary Pokémon Appears! where Gold had to deal with Falkner's who appeared once every four years. Gold had a long fight with it using Totodile, , and and was about to lose until Articuno flew away. Falkner stated that it fights when it wants to and leaves at will. As Articuno chose not to fight anymore, Gold was able to defeat Falkner and was rewarded the . Pokémon On hand as his other Pokémon were weakened from his previous challenger. It went up against Gold's Totodile and lost. Pidgeot's only known move is .}} is a legendary Pokémon that appears every four years. It went up against Gold's Pikachu after it came from another time. Pikachu could not defeat Articuno alone so it got help from and . Articuno's known moves are and .}} Other and against 's team, with Pidgey fighting his . It officially appeared shadowed in Gold's flashback. None of their moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Falkner is the Gym Leader of Violet City. He first appears in The Gym Challenges Begin!! as the first Gym Leader in Johto encountered. Red met him in Sprout Tower while talking to one of the s. He reappeared in PMHGSS05 where he had a rematch with Red during Red's return to Johto. Pokémon is Falkner's first known Pokémon. It is usually seen on Falkner's shoulder when it is not battling. During his battle with at Sprout Tower, Falkner sends it out to have a battle with his . Natu's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared when Red and his Pokémon returned to Johto. It was used in Falkner's rematch against Red. Pidgeotto's known moves are , , and .}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Falkner appears in the first chapter of Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure where he challenges Jō to a Gym Battle in the Violet Gym. Jō managed to defeat Falkner, earning himself the . Pokémon to battle Jō's Totodile. It wasn't long before Totodile managed to defeat Pidgey. Pidgey's only known move is .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Falkner or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=001/141}} |type=Colorless|enset=Tyranitar Half Deck|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=002/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=003/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=004/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=005/141}} |type=Colorless|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Common|jpnum=006/141}} |type=Metal|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=007/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=103/141}} |type=Trainer|type2=Technical Machine|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=104/141}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * In Generation II, Falkner is the only Gym Leader who cannot give out a TM that contains a move of his Gym's specialty type, because no Flying-type TM existed in Generation II. ** In Generation I, Brock also gives out a TM containing a move ( ) that is not of his Gym's specialty type, even though one existed: TM48 . * Falkner's Pokémon are the lowest level of any Gym Leader. His level 7 and 9 (9 and 13 in Generation IV) Pokémon include an . * Falkner appears as an opponent in Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. He uses a to battle. * Falkner is the only Gym Leader from either Kanto or Johto to only use Pokémon of his in the Pokémon Stadium series. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters Category:Pocket Monsters HGSS characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Falk es:Pegaso fr:Albert (Johto) it:Valerio ja:ハヤト zh:阿速